


Ache For You

by huntress1013



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Realizing, Season/Series 03, Second half of the season, Spotify, Yearning, aching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for the second half of season three and beyond the season three finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache For You

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/huntress1013/media/ache_zpsbxwx5vpw.jpg.html)

**8Tracks** : <http://8tracks.com/huntress1013/ache-for-you>

**Spotify** : <https://open.spotify.com/user/huntress1013/playlist/3t0tsRezan570MTMp9CcoN>

The point of view of the songs switches like a pendulum. It starts with Will and then switches to Hannibal and so on. The last three songs are both Hannibal and Will.

**Tracklisting**

01 Apocalyptica - Not Strong Enough (feat. Brent Smith  
02 Indila - Ego  
03 Amber Run - I Found  
04 Eddie Cohn - Stay With Me (Greg Downs Remix)  
05 Susie Suh - Here With Me  
06 Plumb - Invisible  
07 Stateless - Bloodstream - Quartet Session  
08 The Irrepressibles - Two Men In Love  
09 The XX - Angels (Love Thy Brother Remix)  
10 Denmark+Winter - We Gotta Get Out of This Place ( Re_Imagined)  
11 Robot Koch - Nitesky  
12 Hans Zimmer - Time

Likes, Kudos etc are love


End file.
